Shark's Vic Troll
18:14 Vicyorus[] 4633d957@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.51.217.87 has joined #clubpenguinwiki-shops 18:14 <@Mario-Rk> hi vic 18:14 Hi 18:14 <@HatPop> Mario what would an evolution for Farfetch'd be? :P 18:15 <@Mario-Rk> A giant bird with 2 stalks instead of 1 18:15 <@Mario-Rk> also bigger eyebrows 18:15 Or a small bird with 11 stalks instead of 1 and smaller eyebrows 18:15 <@Mario-Rk> and it could have a fuzzy hair style 18:15 <@Mario-Rk> lol 18:16 or a rough hair style? 18:16 <@HatPop> 11 stalks XD 18:16 <@Mario-Rk> 1 stalk for its beak 18:16 Seriously, don't say that wouldn't be awesome xD 18:16 <@Mario-Rk> 2 stalks per wing 18:16 <@Mario-Rk> 2 stalks per foot 18:17 <@Mario-Rk> 3 stalks for its tail 18:17 <@HatPop> Heck let's make the whole bird out of stalks XD 18:17 4 more 18:17 <@Mario-Rk> lol 18:17 <@HatPop> ITS HAIR 18:17 so Mario-Rk, we're rebuilding Wikia's CPSW :3 18:17 <@HatPop> 3 stalks on its head 18:18 <@HatPop> And it would be holding the last one :D 18:18 <@Mario-Rk> Vicyorus :| 18:18 wat 18:18 I get to be the webmaster too ^v^ 18:18 <@Mario-Rk> Webmasters still exist...? 18:18 Penstubal is joining to be the main sysop 18:18 They will on Wikia =D 18:19 Maybe. 18:19 We're going to have a vote 18:19 But if it's a yes, then I'm the webmaster. 18:19 <@Mario-Rk> http://clubpenguinshops.wikia.com/wiki/Awesomer_mall Vicyorus then you better shop here 18:19 <@Mario-Rk> Or you're fired 18:20 <@HatPop> Ah, webmasters 18:20 <@HatPop> That's so 2009 :P 18:20 <@Mario-Rk> ^^ 18:20 Mario-Rk, no 18:20 <@Mario-Rk> D: YOU'RE MEAN 18:21 Make it a real mall and sure ! 18:21 And you have to leave here first :3 18:21 <@HatPop> How about, no :P 18:21 :| 18:22 Wikia is better than it was, ok? 18:22 <@Mario-Rk> http://clubpenguinshops.wikia.com/wiki/Awesomer_mall now shop 18:22 no 18:22 If you want to be part of CPSW on Wikia 18:23 You have to leave here, join normal CPW on Wikia, then join CPSW on Wikia 18:23 <@Mario-Rk> nuuuu 18:23 <@Mario-Rk> i luv CPWN too much 18:23 why 18:23 <@Mario-Rk> https://meta.orain.org/wiki/Main_Page "wikia's gotten better" this states otherwise 18:23 <@HatPop> Because it's cool. 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> Wikia's Main Intrest - Profit 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> Proof of still greediness 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> Ads - Heavy 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> Proof they don't care about their viewers 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> Custom domain - No 18:24 Wikia Staff is nice :| 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> Wikia hates different skins 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> Custom Domain - No 18:24 <@Mario-Rk> They don't want an amazing experience for us 18:25 <@Mario-Rk> Community led - No 18:25 But this is .info. That looks boring for kids :| 18:25 <@Mario-Rk> Wikia Staff kinda rules and they never had a vote to change the skin 18:25 .wikia.com looks fun at least 18:25 <@Mario-Rk> Non-profit - No 18:25 <@Mario-Rk> Wikia only cares about their money and you know it 18:26 <@HatPop> ^ 18:26 <@Mario-Rk> MediaWiki version - 1.19.7 18:26 <@Mario-Rk> Pretty much outdated 18:26 <@Mario-Rk> Personalized support - No 18:26 Well our first users are Penstubal, Penguin-Pal, Snowstormer, me, Kallie Jo, and Brookelas. 18:26 <@Mario-Rk> They don't care about the users, again, they just want their paycheck 18:26 <@Mario-Rk> Price - Free 18:26 <@Mario-Rk> Thanks to the FREAKIN' HEAVY load of ads 18:26 no 18:26 We can get rid of them 18:27 <@Mario-Rk> SSL/TLS - Without forward secrecy 18:27 <@Mario-Rk> So yeah 18:27 <@Mario-Rk> Wikia doesn't care about their users at all 18:27 <@Mario-Rk> They only do it for their big fat paycheck 18:28 no 18:28 Well maybe 18:28 <@Mario-Rk> Also the only reason you guys win is because Google is paid extra or something to put Wikia at the top of the ranks 18:28 <@Mario-Rk> SEE 18:28 But we're a better community 18:28 <@Mario-Rk> EVEN YOU KNOW IT 18:28 <@Mario-Rk> Better Community? 18:28 Yeah 18:28 <@Mario-Rk> Its because your stubborn (like us) 18:28 A more creative community too 18:29 <@Mario-Rk> And technically we could both get along if we merged 18:29 <@Mario-Rk> We even have your skin 18:29 <@Mario-Rk> More creative? 18:29 <@Mario-Rk> Nah 18:29 <@Mario-Rk> All you guys do are cutouts 18:29 The admins actually wanted to merge with CPWN :3 I kind of convinced them not to. 18:29 Me and Ravenchamp 18:29 <@Mario-Rk> So you're the reason CK is hated over there? 18:29 And Roger. 18:29 <@Mario-Rk> Are you also the reasons Shark was punished? 18:30 I don't think so :3 18:30 I didn't get anybody in trouble 18:30 I just told them why a merge wouldn't be a good idea 18:30 And they agreed 18:30 <@Mario-Rk> But if you guys were to go independent you might actually get somewhere 18:31 We are somewhere 18:31 Top result on Google 18:31 <@Mario-Rk> Exactly 18:31 <@Mario-Rk> with a bad domain 18:31 no 18:31 Wikia is an eye catcher :| 18:31 <@Mario-Rk> Wikia is also widely hated 18:32 No, then why arer we better? 18:32 <@Mario-Rk> http://awa.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Anti-Wikia_Alliance 18:32 :| 18:32 That's just like 6 people 18:33 <@HatPop> Wikia just has the traffic. 18:33 And better users 18:33 More creative 18:33 And nice 18:33 <@Mario-Rk> More creative? 18:33 <@Mario-Rk> Uhh not really 18:33 <@HatPop> Not really, they're just like us when we were first there lol 18:33 <@Mario-Rk> You guys just do cutouts all day :3 18:33 <@HatPop> Crazy I tell you XD 18:33 No 18:33 <@Mario-Rk> HatPop I kinda wish we deleted every article 18:34 If we still had SandorL we'd be great... 18:34 <@Mario-Rk> See how high wikia got without any articles 18:34 <@HatPop> Mario that would've been funny :P 18:34 <@Mario-Rk> ikr 18:34 <@Mario-Rk> WELCOME TO THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI 18:34 :| No 18:34 <@Mario-Rk> WE ARE A BIG FAMILY CURRENTLY HOSTING 0 ARTICLES AND 0 IMAGES! 18:35 <@HatPop> But I think Wikia would've like totally disabled admin XD 18:35 We have more articles. Better users. More fun. You have nothing but 2 active users and inactive staff. 18:35 All Wikia staff are active :3 18:35 <@HatPop> And all the rights and stuff to keep us from continuing it XD 18:35 <@Mario-Rk> Active since they want their paycheck :3 18:35 <@HatPop> :O Inactive staff? Pfff I'm there all the time XD 18:35 What about Seahorseruler? 18:36 And Sharkbate? 18:36 Vicyorus[] 4633d957@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.51.217.87 18:36 realname : 70.51.217.87 - http://webchat.freenode.net 18:36 channels : #clubpenguinwiki-shops 18:36 server : herbert.freenode.net DE 18:36 idle : 0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 1 seconds Sat Nov 02 18:13:57 2013 18:36 End of WHOIS 18:36 And Tigernose? 18:36 <@Mario-Rk> are you Sharkbate? lol 18:36 <@Mario-Rk> admit it you are KD 18:36 <@HatPop> YEAH. 18:36 Fine. 18:36 I'm Sharkbate. 18:36 In a different way 18:36 <@Mario-Rk> Vicyorus would be on Wikia Chat too :3 18:37 <@HatPop> With a different name XD 18:37 <@Mario-Rk> lol 18:37 I still got you somehow 18:37 <@HatPop> "I'm Sharkbate but not really Sharkbate" :P 18:37 Admit it 18:37 <@Mario-Rk> You did :3 18:38 * Vicyorus[] still got it 18:38 Wait 18:38 Vicyorus[] has changed nick to Sharkbate 18:38 <@Mario-Rk> I lost my IRC Book is why D: 18:38 * Sharkbate still got it 18:38 <@Mario-Rk> yyyy TropicalWikis 18:38 Sharkbate 4633d957@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.51.217.87 has quit host 18:38 Sharkbate 4633d957@clubpenguinwiki/admin/Sharkbate has joined #clubpenguinwiki-shops 18:38 <@Mario-Rk> y u have to move Category:IRC Logs